


There's A Lightning In Your Eyes....

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry is on his way to his favourite shop. At least he thinks he is. Things turn out a little different when he finds out that the shop he loves is no more. Instead, he finds something else he is going to love... Or better yet someone else...





	There's A Lightning In Your Eyes....

**Author's Note:**

> Another new challenge. I'm starting to love doing these. Some ingredients that had to be put in; the colour Lilac, the pickup line, warm cinnamon, Cancun Mexico, a mic stand ao. I went over the initial wordcount, feeling like I cut things short here and there already. But I think it turned into a nice little story. Read it yourself and let me know what you think! Love Bonera.
> 
> A special thank you to my friend Mia for always reading my stuff and brainstorming, reasoning or arguing with me about my stories and being the lovely, helpful critic she is. Love you! Also, my lovely friends in my writer's group who are always there to share tip's, pointers and a laugh if needed. Thank you, guys!

  
It was a typical London day. Cold, grey and wet. Harry pulled his coat closer around his body and his hoodie over his head of curls as he walked downhill on a typical London street. A street he had walked many times before. A street that took him to one of his favourite shops. Although this time it felt different. He hadn't been here for a long time. If he was being honest he had avoided coming here. But there was no way around it now. He could have gone somewhere else, but that was letting it get to him and Harry refused to do that anymore. The truth was that he had avoided the place ever since that last time he was there, something happened. There had been this new guy selling all his favourite stuff. Harry had been browsing the shop until he heard someone say: “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” Oh my god, he thought. That must be the cheesiest pickup line I have ever heard. When he looked up, the new guy was staring at him in awe. In an eerie kind of way. Harry had put on a fake smile for him in his politest manner, not wanting to be rude. When all he really wanted to do was run. Fast. And far. “Oh, haha, that’s… uhm… I don’t know what to say…” Harry stammered. The guy looked at him. He wasn’t ugly or anything, but there was something creepy about him which made Harry’s skin crawl. “Say you’ll go out with me.” the guy replied, still staring at him. “Oh… uhm…you are direct! Uhm…I would but I’m actually seeing someone…” Harry lied. The guy blinked once, not taking his eyes off of Harry. He then to Harry’s absolute horror said: “Oh I don’t mind. I’m sure I can show you a better time.” And then he brushed Harry’s hair aside and winked. Harry literally had to suppress a shiver of disgust. A feeling of panic came over him. He needed to get out of there. When he didn’t say anything the guy suddenly handed him a note. Harry looked at it and wasn’t surprised when he saw that on it, was a name, Jim and a phone number. “Oh… uhm…I…” Harry started. Just when he was about to tell this “Jim” off, the little bell at the cash register sounded, indicating that there was a customer wanting to pay. And then Mr Creepy was turning away and walking towards the register while calling out to him. “Call me gorgeous! Or come back later! We’ll talk some more!” At that Harry unfroze and practically ran out of the shop. He ran home tossing the note in a trashcan somewhere. And he never returned again…  
But now, here he was. It had taken all of his courage to come here. But he came prepared. He had his story ready this time if this guy was making a pass at him again. My boyfriend the bodybuilder, he thought smiling to himself. He even saved a picture on his phone of some random guy just in case. Which was ridiculous really. Harry knew that. But it was his favorite shop. And he was ready to claim it back again. He had been denied his shopping pleasures for too long already. The rain had picked up and it was now pouring. Harry could even hear a rumble. Great, a thunderstorm. That limited his options of running out of the shop if things went sour. He kept his head down avoiding as much rain as he could as he reached the shop and pushed the door. He heard the familiar ding of the little bell when it opened. As he stepped inside the first thing he noticed was the new carpeting. There used to be carpet and he was now looking at a modern looking wooden floor. He shed his hood and looked up, blinking in confusion at what he saw. For a moment he thought he had stepped into the wrong building. But no, this was ‘his’ shop. Except it wasn’t. The once overcrowded shop was now gone. Instead, Harry was looking at an open space. A dark purple couch directly in front of him on his left. A lilac wall in the back and in front of it two desks with computers on it. To the left was what looked like a bookcase filled with brochures and there where mini palm trees and planes everywhere. To his right, a big poster was displayed advertising taking a trip to Cancun, Mexico. Harry stared at it while still trying to figure out what was happening. He was standing in a travel agency. That much was obvious. But the fact that this was a travel agency didn’t make any sense. A door opened in the back. “Oh hello. Beautiful isn’t it? My cousins went there last year.” A warm voice sounded through the space. Harry was startled out of his own thoughts. “Hmmm? What?” He turned in the direction where the voice was coming from and was met with the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. A young man was looking at him. He was handsome, Harry noticed. High cheekbones, in a pretty face. Short…maybe, but a lean body. Like a dancer. He was wearing suit trousers and a lilac shirt with the company logo on it. “Cancun Mexico?” the man said with a knowing smile, pointing at the poster. “Huh?” was all Harry could say as he looked at him in confusion. The man giggled softly and set a mug on his desk. He started walking over to where Harry was standing. “You are a man of many words I must say.” he said as he came to a stop in front of the big window. He looked outside. The rain was now pouring down as if it would never end and was now starting to flood the street. He then turned and reached out a hand. “Hi, I’m Louis and welcome to our agency. You picked a great day to book a getaway from this waterhole.” he said indicating in the direction of the window with his head. Harry shook his hand. “Uhm… hey. I’m Harry. Uhm… How long has this been a travel agency?” “Well Harry, we have been here for 5 months now. But I can assure you that my company has the greatest reputation in booking wonderful holidays. Don’t you worry.” Louis replied. “Can I get you some coffee? Or tea?” He started walking back towards the desks. Harry blinked a few times. Had it really been that long since his last shopping trip? “Harry…?” He snapped out of it again. Louis was standing at his desk looking at him. “Mmm? No, I need a mic stand.” “What?” Louis looked confused now. “I need a mic stand.” Harry repeated . He walked up to the desk where Louis was at. “Ok Harry, you are not making any sense. I sell holidays, not mic stands.” Louis smiled at him a little unsure. Harry seemed to finally find his wits again and smiled back at Louis. “No, I know that. It’s just that there used to be a shop here. A music shop. My favorite actually. And I need a mic stand. That’s why I’m here.” A flash lit up the whole space as the thunder followed immediately after. “Wow, that was close.” Louis looked scared. “Are you okay?” Harry asked. Louis looked back at him. He slowly shook his head. “No. I hate thunder.” Another flash. And again the thunder followed closely. It startled Louis. Harry looked at him. His handsome face winced at every lightning and every rumble. He felt bad for the man. And also somehow endeared. He started taking off his coat and hung it over one of the chairs in front of the desk. “Well, Louis, it looks like I’m not going anywhere in this weather. So I’m gonna need that cup of tea after all.” Louis looked at him a moment and smiled at him softly. He disappeared in the back. When he came back he had a steaming purple mug for Harry. He handed it to him and grabbed his own mug from the desk. He gestured at Harry to follow him and sat on the couch in the front of the shop. “What is that smell? Is that warm cinnamon?” Harry asked scrunching up his nose. “Oh uh… yeah, it’s chai tea. Hope that’s okay?” Harry rolled his eyes and tasted it. It was better than he expected. He sat down next to Louis on the couch turning his body to face him as another flash lit the room. Louis flinched. He cleared his throat trying to hide his fear. “Uhm… so if this was your favorite shop, how come you don’t know we have been here for this past half year?” He cautiously looked over his mug at Harry. Harry grinned, suddenly thinking about the picture in his phone. He looked back at Louis smirking. “That is a funny story really. I got hit on.” Louis blinked abashed. “O…kay… don’t tell me that was the first time that happened to you. Because you are far too pretty for that.” He clapped his hand over his mouth the second he said it. Harry’s cheeks burned up bright red and he let his gaze drop to the ground shyly. When he looked up again Louis was still looking at him. Right, this was definitely going in a different direction than he expected coming here. Harry smiled and cleared his throat. “Uhm… no, not the first time. But this guy was really persistent and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Louis looked as if he was gonna say something and then didn’t. He blushed a little, Harry noticed. “And he really wasn’t my type of guy at all. A real creeper. So I just never came back here…” Louis simply nodded. Another rumble made him squeak as it startled him again. Harry laughed softly. “Please don’t be scared. We are totally safe here. I’m here. Nothing to worry about.”Louis looked back at Harry ashamed. He sighed heavily and tried to relax. “Thank you for staying here with me. I probably would have hid under my desk if I was here alone.” he laughed. “We can totally still do that if you want.”Harry joked. Louis barked out a loud laugh. “Thank you, but I think hanging out on the couch is the better option.” he wheezed. “So… uhm, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself, Harry?” Louis asked him sipping his tea. Harry blinked. He smiled and started telling Louis about his life. His love for music. His family. After Harry, Louis told him about how he came to London and started his career in the tourist industry. His family still living in Doncaster. His sisters. As it turned out they both loved music. Harry was a bit more of a hipster than Louis was in his tastes. But they seemed to get along really well. Time was passing as they got to know each other, flirting here and there, the thunderstorm now only a faint sound in the background. It was starting to get dark outside once Harry set his fourth cup of tea down empty and got up from the couch. “I should really get going, I guess. Can I use the bathroom real quick first?” “Off course. It’s in the back there.” Louis replied. As Harry used the restroom, Louis cleaned up the little kitchen and their mugs. When Harry came back out Louis was at his desk shutting down the computers and putting away his pencils and paper. Harry grabbed his coat and slung it around his shoulders putting it on as he walked towards the door. Louis followed him with the keys to close up shop after Harry. At the door they stood still. “Well, it was nice meeting you Harry. Thank you again for staying with me through that storm. You were really my knight in shining armor. Sorry about your shop.” Harry glanced down for a moment. He smiled as he looked up at Louis. “That’s okay. I think I found myself a new favorite shop. Might just come back here to hide from some rain in the future. The tea is really good here.” Louis smiled at him shyly and nodded. After an awkward moment Harry turned to leave but then changed his mind and turned back to Louis. He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Louis looked at him, bit his lip and dropped his gaze. Harry really didn’t wanna leave but he knew he couldn’t stay here forever. He hated that feeling you get when you have to let someone go. Harry cleared his throat and turned away again. “Uhm… yes well, bye…” Louis smirked at him, “See you later...” as he closed the door behind Harry and locked it. See you later? Harry thought. He had started to cross the street and as he turned back to look at the shop, the lights died inside. Shit, he thought. Maybe he should have asked Louis to go grab something to eat with him. At least his number, he thought. Stupid, stupid. He couldn’t go back now. That would look really weird. No, he was going to have to come back another time. As Harry walked down the street, he pulled his coat tight around his body again. The rain had made the temperature drop and he put his cold hands in his coats pockets. Harry frowned. He pulled out his right hand and in it was a note. He looked at it. It said ‘Call me’. Harry had a smile on his face as he unfolded the note and read… ‘I can relate to the creep. I’m not gonna take no for an answer either…’ Then a smiley face, a phone number and ‘Louis’. Yes, this was definitely going to be his new favorite shop…  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


End file.
